


Save File

by inevitableentresol



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crushes, Drug Use, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitableentresol/pseuds/inevitableentresol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis finds even easy random hookups a drag. On nights like those, all he wants to do is hang out and get stoned on the sofa with his step-brother John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save File

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Louis and John are unrelated by blood, but live together as step-brothers.
> 
> This fic has been updated after a beta to correct my American English. Many thanks to [outstretched](http://outstretched.dreamwidth.org)/[Skylark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark).
> 
> Set before Louis found out about what John did to Teddy. Based on [this picture of them in hunting gear](http://goknights.tumblr.com/post/11425655733/the-louis-john-version-of-that-autumn-picture-i) and [this one](http://goknights.tumblr.com/post/18776580011/i-think-i-want-to-draw-a-mini-comic-of-something) and [this one of Louis getting in the way of John playing video games](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8497f605a5500c757c6d41b821abc0ba/tumblr_ndcuczEujn1qgjh6ao3_500.png) and [this one of them just standing looking USTy](http://goknights.tumblr.com/post/98272395674/been-meaning-to-collab-with-katie-forever-and-we) and all their interactions in the comic, ever.

Louis knows that nothing’s going to happen. He’s never going to actually sleep with his brother, even though they’re not technically brothers and there wouldn’t be much sleeping involved anyway.

That’s the least of his problems. 

It’s just that sometimes Louis finds even random hookups a drag. On nights like those, all he wants to do is hang out and get stoned on the sofa with his not-brother John.

“What’re you playing?” Not like Louis cares. He barely even listens to the answer. 

A couple of hours later though, John’s frustrated enough, and both of them are just that bit too buzzed to really mind what happens next. John’s run a hunt unsuccessfully half a dozen times now. It’s that game John only plays when the football team isn’t around, when it’s just the two of them alone. 

For once, the game doesn’t involve sports or shooting people in the face, but instead hitting fantasy creatures with ridiculously huge swords. Louis doesn’t see the difference, except that John’s worse at this one because he gets less practice in it, and yet again he’s stuck. To break the monotony right about now, John will occasionally offer to start a new save file for his step-brother, show him an easy task like how to catch bugs.

John loves to be in control, especially when it comes to Louis. Ordering Louis about, telling him how to do things, growling at him when he messes up, especially if there’s pizza on the side, are all of John’s wet dreams come true and rolled into one. 

Louis put the order in for pizza a long time ago. The last box lays half-empty on the ground. Some nights, Louis is shameless and just likes to enable John.

Louis runs out of zone a few times more than is strictly necessary, just to see John lose it on cue. It’s as hilarious as he thought it was going to be. John goes red in the face and starts a wrestling match to get the controls back, as if Louis is really that bad at simple hand to eye co-ordination.

John really should know better than that. A couple of times, John’s father has taken them out shooting, and in the field, Louis wasn’t the one who tried so hard to impress yet still came home each night with a big fat bag of zero. 

Remembering their trips away, and how much John tried to hide his disappointment, makes Louis go gooey in a way he despises. Settling in front of John on the floor between his legs, he allows John to give him the controls again in his most annoying older brother way, even though they’re only months apart. Louis leans on the inside of John’s solid thighs. Their heat and slight give is actually disturbing because of how much he likes it and leaves him wanting more.

“Hit it!” John says. “No, the other side! Turn around! God, how can anybody be this slow?”

“I don’t know,” Louis says. “How _can_ anybody be this slow?” He looks up towards John.

John is leaning over, jabbing the button, covering Louis’ hand with his own. John’s weight is heavy on Louis, his stomach pushing firmly against Louis’ back, squashing him over. Louis tilts his head and smirks up. Their mouths are close enough to kiss, if only John closed the gap and bent down.

John looks down. He sees Louis’ ready mouth and jerks away like he’s been stung. “Is that what this… damn it, get off me!”

“You’re the one who’s on top of me,” Louis points out. “You almost had me pinned to the floor just now with your great big…” 

He stops himself before he finishes that thought. When John started spending hundreds of hours with a games controller in his hands, Louis thought he’d be embarrassed to be seen with an increasingly lard-assed step-brother. That proved not at all to be the case. 

“Great big save file,” Louis says. “Seriously, how many hours have you played this thing and you’re not done yet?”

It’s not one of Louis’ best. But then, he’s working with a handicap, given that most of his brain is running scenarios where they’re in this same position but without any clothes on. Even worse, scenarios where John firmly yet tenderly sweeps Louis up in his arms and confesses his true feelings for him, even though Louis would gag if he actually did that. It would be so wrong.

The one good thing about John’s temper is how quickly it subsides. It takes barely another minute before he’s stopped freaking out about his face being near another guy’s, and is letting Louis sprawl over him again like nothing happened. 

Louis casually slings his legs over John’s lap. In the video game, John’s back on the trail. He’s acing it this time. He swings the controller, his hunter in motion. Louis feels the action through the vibrations in John’s thighs.

“See, I helped you,” Louis tells him, smoothing his hair back from where John mussed it all for no good reason. “I loosened you up.”

John grunts, too distracted to tell him he’s wrong.

“I love hanging out with you,” Louis says. “Especially when you make those caveman noises. Who uses sentences, anyway? Sentences are so last year. Grunts are in now.” 

Even when he’s being sincere, Louis never sounds like he is. He usually doesn’t even bother trying. It’s a cross he has to bear, along with being stuck in the same house with a brute of a step-brother who can make even baggy football shirts look—well, not exactly attractive. They should only be worn ironically, when they have to be worn at all, like Louis does when he steals John’s.

John rolls his eyes. He grunts again, more slowly this time, and sends Louis a long-suffering glare, although not for long as a large furry creature with teeth lines up for another rush.

Louis thinks there was some affection in it that time, or at least some playing along with him. That last cavemen comment of his wasn’t too bad, even if they’ve both heard it all before. Louis squirms his sock-covered toes between John’s legs, careful not to actually touch straight boy jock cock, or god forbid, those precious straight boy balls. John doesn’t do anything to show he’s noticed the touch. But he doesn’t push Louis off his lap, or wince when Louis ghosts the back of his foot across John’s thick chest with an exaggerated moan of joy.

Still nothing in return.

Louis sighs, gets off John’s lap and looks for the bong. 

Could be worse. It hasn’t been that bad a night, so far. John’s here on the sofa with him, instead of his regular one man games chair. That’s almost an invitation of sorts.

Still, Louis doesn’t want to push it. Not when they actually like each other more than usual right now. Not without a little more encouragement, or at least a guarantee that it wouldn’t get weird between them if it went wrong.

Not that it’s not already weird and wrong.

Louis shifts and shoves the pizza box away on the floor with an outstretched leg, letting the lid fall closed. Ugh. That last half-slice of pizza was disgusting. He takes a drink from a nearby bottle before he finds the gold and enamel lighter he was looking for.

All that’s left tonight is to get really, really stoned. At least Louis knows how to do that on his own.


End file.
